


Reboot

by AmberGlory



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Horror, Minor Character Death(s), Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been since this torture first began?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Kokona Haruka

Kokona Haruka sighed from her usual place behind the tree. She rested her palms against the thick trunk, watching the middle of the courtyard.

A second sigh escaped her lips. "Oh Senpai..." she murmured, eyeing a black haired boy who sat on the outside of the fountain. "When will you notice how I feel about you?"

She tugged her uniform nervously, then gained a look of confidence. "That's it, I've made up my mind! I'll tell him how I feel this Friday!" she smiled, a slight blush adoring her cheeks. "I hope he accepts my feelings..."

Kokona gave one last fleeting look before turning around, walking back to the bench where her food sat. She gripped the bento and sat down, slipping the first peice of food into her mouth.

However, as she ate, Kokona couldn't help but steal small glances over at the boy she liked, her blush gradually increasing every time she did so.

She squeaked as the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunchtime. She breathed before standing up, piling in her arms what was left of her own lunch. She took quick steps along the paved area, head bent low as she slipped past the school's doors.

Unbeknownst to her, a piercing gaze followed her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Kokona felt a heavy weight set itself upon her shoulders as she opened her phone, staring down at the number. She gave a shaky nod, mainly to herself, and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

It was exactly who she had assumed, and a scowl stretched across her face. "Ugh-I told you not to call me when I'm at school!" she paused an glanced around, making sure no one else was nearby. "Like I said, that was a one time thing. I don't wanna do that again!"

A rush went through her as he spoke once more. She croaked out "...H...How much did you say?" he repeated the number, and her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

Kokona licked her lips. "...Well...if it's just...one more time...then I guess it's okay..."

No, it wasn't. It would never be. But she needed the money for her father.

"How about tonight? Where we met last time?" Last time. There shouldn't have even been a first time for her to say that. "In Shisuta Town?"

He agreed. "Ok then...see you tonight."

A buzz filled her ear as he disconnected. Kokona stood for nearly a minute, then shut her phone before putting her head into her hands. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Her words halted as she picked up the distinct sound of a cough. In one swift movement she turned around, but found herself facing nothing but an empty hallway, its lockers unused.

Kokona stumbled slowly, still trying to comprehend what she had just agreed to. She felt dread began to take hold of her once more.

That same gaze watched her leave once more, from behind the school's entrance doors. When Kokona turned the corner they stood, chuckling darkly.

They then gained an unreadable look. They took their phone from their pocket and popped it open, the screen flickering to life. "You don't deserve someone as wonderful was Senpai." they hissed. "You're a monster."

The scanned through the list of items on the screen, and soon their finger rested on a single option.

They smirked. "Time to make you look like one."

They clicked. 

_"Pleasure doing business with you."_

* * *

Class was going to start in a few minutes. Kokona shut her own locker and pulled her books tighter to her chest. All around she felt hateful stares, prompting her to wince and tighten her shoulders.

She shuffled her way past the other lockers, heading up the staircase. Her own breathing felt defeating as she walked down the desolate hallway.

But as soon as she reached her classroom door, the sound of footsteps echoed behind her. And before Kokona could turn, a liquid splashed over her body. She froze, a "Kyaaaaa!" escaping from her lips. Her books tumbled to the floor.

It was cold: why was she so cold? Kokona shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. A foul stench then wafted into the air, and she sniffed, grimacing.

"What _is_ this?" she shakily lifted up her arm, putting her nose close to her sleeve. "It smells like...gasoline?"

Her heart began to race. "I can't go to class like this..." she muttered. She was already bullied enough, but doing this was going too far.

"I need to change my clothes." She turned her head, recalling that the showers were outside of the main building. She could make it there and still be on time for class.

She stiffened as a small object hit the top of her foot.

And her shoes went aflame.

Kokona's eyes widened at the sight, and on instinct she began to yell, reaching down to pat the fire out.

It simply latched onto her hands, and Kokona yell morphed into a full scream as her legs became fully engulfed, along with her arms.

Magma-like heat boiled up deep inside her stomach, gradually swelled inside her body, and exploded when it reached her chest. The explosion escaped her heart and reached every muscle in her body, bringing her to a complete standstill.

She screeched as the flames continued to lick at her body, turning her pale skin an ugly black. Within moments she was on her knees, her throat becoming strained as she continued to cry out.

A figure appeared outside the raging tornado of orange and red.

Kokona reached out, only for her panic to increase as her voice finally cut out. However, she still begged silently for them to do something, anything to help her. It hurt so much: It was almost to much to bear. A few more seconds and she would be-!

The simply gave her a grin and a little wave, before turning on their heels and walking away.


	2. Act 1: Kokona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even friends cannot escape your own turmoil.

She was trapped.

It was pooling at her feet, and Kokona couldn't hide her scream. Her horror only increased as the liquid continued to climb her body. It was up to her knees, sinking in between her shoes and soaking her skin.

"Help!" she cried out, pounding her fists against the glass that separated her from the outside. "Please!"

She banged until her fists grew tired and bruised, but not even a crack formed. The liquid reached her waist, causing Kokona's body to rack with shivers. 

Movement captured her attention.

Her hopes grew as she found herself staring into the eyes of another teenage girl, who gazed in from the other side. "Help me!" she screamed, spitting out the water that spilled into her throat. 

The girl gave her a wink, before the liquid enveloped her vision. It was then that Kokona realized what color it had been.

Red.

* * *

 Saki Miyu was missing.

No matter how hard Kokona tried, she could not get those words out of her head. They were permanently stuck in her mind.

She kept a continuous pace while looking in every direction, hoping to find her friend's signature hairstyle within the crowd of people heading to school.

She found nothing.

Taro was walking up ahead, and Kokona ignored the others in her path and pushed past them, ignoring the yells she received. Her mind was focused only on finding Saki.

She reached out, but her hand stopped before it could get to him. A rush of reconsideration washed over her, but as soon as it came, it faded.

Kokona sighed. She didn't like him, anyway. At least, not anymore. The feelings she once held had died.

She tapped Taro's shoulder hurringly. With a hum he turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Kokona took no time in opening her mouth, the words spilling out. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you knew where Saki Miyu is? She hasn't been to school for a few days, and I'm getting really worried."

Taro grimaced. "Sorry, I haven't seen her. Are you sure she's not just sick?"

Kokona shook her head, saying, "She always tells me when stuff like that happens." her gaze went downcast. "Thanks for at least telling me you haven't seen her."

Her eyes glittered, and Kokona hummed as a gentle hand lifted her chin up. Tado gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

Kokona gave a weak smile in return, then stepped back. She remained still while her classmates moved on.

Her hands curled into fists at the hem of her skirt. After a moment, she unfurled them after seeing their color change to from pale apricot to pure white.

A new voice made her jump in place.

"Do it." their eerily calm voice whispered, but when Kokona looked, she found no one nearby.

She shrugged off her unease, then walked through the gates.

Her anxiety fell as she gazed upon the school. If she could just get through this day, she would have all the time after school to go looking for Saki?

Suddenly, though she did not know why, her stomach churned.

The shuffling of grass caught her attention. Kokona kept walking forward, but she still tried to look back to see what had happened.

A girl was walking up from her side, and Kokona felt her heart swell with hope.

Kokona felt a wide smile stretch across her face as she turned. "Saki!" she cried out. Her brow furrowed as her friend took no notice of her word, her head remaining down as she walked towards her. "Saki, it's me, Kokona!"

Still no response, except know she could hear her faint voice muttering softly, though she was still to far away to now what exactly it was she was saying

Kokona's face flashed with concern, and her movements slowed. "Saki, are you alright?" she asked, reaching out.

She gasped as Saki gripped her arm, throwing her down. She yelled out in surprise as her back hit the pavement, but was then overcome with terror. Scissors glinted in the sunlight as Saki pulled them out, holding them menacingly.

"Sak-" Kokona's next words were shattered as her friend brought the scissors down. She screamed as it punctured her flesh, blood spurting from the new wound. A scream erupted from her throat.

Tears priked at the corner of her eyes, but it didn't seem to stop Saki. She brought down the weapon again and again, each time giving Kokona a new injury. Blood now covered the area around the her trembling body.

Kokona's vision was blurry, but she could still hear the horrified screams of her classmates. She feebly grabbed at Saki's wrist, hoping for a chance to stop her.

Her pupils shrank to pinpricks. She lifted her arm, seeing the students in front of her as she gazed through the newly formed gaping, bloody hole in her hand.

With a final heave, Saki jammed the scissors into the side of Kokona's open neck. Kokona tried to scream once more, but only blood gurgled from her mouth and trickled down her pale cheek.

With what final strength she had, Kokona scanned around her. And her eyes locked onto a girl with black hair.

That girl cast a smirk as she stepped back, lifting up her phone. And even though Kokona could no longer see her face, she already knew what had happened. She gingerly lifted her fingers, but froze as Saki ripped the scissors from the side of her neck.

Blood pooled beside her. Kokona choked for a single breath, but did not find any air.

And a memory long lost resurfaced.

She remembered the fire. The pain as it swallowed enveloped her body whole, leaving her dead and as a charred corpse.

But most of all, she could clearly see a figure that all the while stood by and let her die.

She then rexalted the remnants of her dream. Though now she wasn't trapped, she could feel the cold blood as it soaked her clothing.

"Y-You..." she was finally able to muster. Her eyes flickered back to Saki as blood flew above her, and tears dripped down her cheeks as she found her friend on her knees, head arched back as crimson blood flowed from the new gash in her neck, as if she were a sprinkler.

Kokona whipped her head back to the girl. She could finally see her face, and fear engraved itself into her heart as they stared down upon her and Saki. She was shaking, and for all Kokona could tell she was glad about what had happened.

Their lips slowly began to move.

_"Don't ever talk to my Senpai again."_


End file.
